End to Chaos
by Aburg76
Summary: A greater daemon of Khorne has found itself in the romance of the three kingdoms with a limited connection to the warp most of his powers are sealed he comes across three warriors who claim they will end the chaos. intrigued he goes in further to investigate ps guys this is my first story I would appreciate any and all feedback
1. prologue: Beginning's and bonds

**This is my fist attempt at a crossover so go easy on me**

I don't own the Dynasty Warriors Franchise nor Warhammer 40K

* * *

_There are no real such thing as beginnings, There is only war, but I will have to start somewhere looking back then I come to loathe myself for my motivations and actions. I cannot atone for what I did but I will still record the events and consequences of my meddling in hopes that others do not take it upon themselves to do as I have done. Their world was covered in conflict and I found myself as a stranger in strange lands but I never let anything stop me from achieving my goals before._

_As to what my goals are I cannot and will not say that is left for you to decide and judge me by your mortal standards about my actions. How you think of me I will know not, I care not either, I did not need to be judged by you so your concerns are irelavent, But where was I oh yes! As stated before there are no real thing beginning's but as before stated I have to start somewhere so I will start from where the three fools who I have grown to call my brothers proclaimed their oath._

* * *

"We are unified in intent and in life"

"With our might"

"And our honour we shall end this chaos"

"Let us go my sworn brothers"

The daemon smirked to himself at the proclamation of the three mortals in front of him. Knowing iu the foolishness of such a claim, they end chaos laughable. But this trio had perked the daemon's interest so he might as well test them.

Approaching them he took a form that was similar to an astartes (space marine), though he wore a hooded cloak that concealed every on of his features. Upon being within earshot he chuckled he saying "you think you can end this chaos?"

Hearing this the three turned to face him, "who are you to say we can't?" one of them replied this one while he was not the tallest among them he made up for it with his muscle mass. He had his hair tied in what the daemon could call the most hideous topknot ever and it was clear the man had no respect for his facial hair as he had a poor attempt of a beard that seemed more like a mangy mane.

Though its face was concealed by the hood they could all hear the smile behind its voice when it replied "usually one would introduce themselves before asking the name of another"

The smallest one of the three stepped forward speaking "I apologise for my brothers behaviour, I am Liu Bei this" he gestured to the one who had spoken before 'is Zhang Fei, and this" he gestured to the tallest of them who was standing still contemplating while stroking his long beard "is Guan Yu". He then continued "why do you ask us this and who are you?"

Smirking to himself the daemon decided to adopt a name that would not attract to much attention to itself "to answer you second question my name is Sensō Ataerareta Katachi but if that is too much of a hazard to say you can just call me Sensō."

"you still haven't answered brother's first question" Guan Yu stated.

"Very well the reason I asked you is I too wish to see an end to this chaos but where-ever I went all the people in positions of power only seemed to be concerned for themselves. So I have continued my search in hopes of finding those I could call comrades in this pursuit" the Daemon ended inwardly smirking at its own ability to spin tale that would make an Archon of high Commogragh proud.

Hearing this Liu Bei's face brightened "then you too are like us I would be honoured if you assisted my brothers and I in are goal"

"whoa hold up there Liu Bei we don't even know this guy you can't just invite him to join us" Zhang Fei said supprised

Sensō smiled to mentally _"well this one is not as foolish as one is led to believe"_

Liu Bei looked at Zhang Fei and said "although your'e right we are in desperate need of allies right now, what say you Guan Yu?".

Guan Yu stroked his beard contemplating before replying "while our other brother has a good point I must agree with you brother we will need all the help we can get and it would be an insult to this warriors honour if we asked him to join us only to say that he can't"

Liu Bei taking Guan Yu's support said "then its decided would you Sensō Ataerareta Katachi aid us in our pursuit to rid the land of this chaos.

Sensō on the inside was hysterical with laughter these men will most probably plunge this world into further chaos before they were able to achieve this goal. Deciding it would be interesting to follow them and most probable that he will be able to find a way back to his own universe he replied "It would be my honour stand with you and spill blood the blood of your foes in the name of your cause". He said lifting his chainaxe in the air with one hand.

"then let us stop talking and get to it after all we have a land to save" Zhang Fei stated and began to charge off in the direction where the yellow turbans force was. The other three followed suite "_things are only going to get more interesting from here on_" Sensō thought to himself allowing a wicked grin to spread across his physical form's face as he charge with the other three.

* * *

It was just an Idea I came up with so once again go easy on me

p.s please give me some feedback as I need to know what to do next


	2. Yellow Turbans and the Sea of Blood

**Here it is Chapter 1 for those of you who are reading and read the prologue when it came out this I hope you enjoy, and I apologise for how late this chapter is.**

The Yellow turban didn't even have time to cry out as the axe cleave diagonally through his torso killing him. The recipient was left in a mess and was unceremoniously trodden on as his attacker advanced upon his comrades. The yellow Turbans may have been fanatical in their belief and loyalty to Zhang Jiao but in the face of this new adversary no this monster of destruction they felt the tendrils of fear creep into their minds. Unfortunately for them the urge to flee from this monster came too late.

Laying into them the daemon that to Lui Bei, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu named itself as Sensō resisted the urge to spit upon and profane them their corpses. To any of his kind the Yellow turbans would have been insects or fools to be used and misguided seeing how easy it was to manipulate. But to Sensō they represented weakness something to be reviled and destroyed, not even one of them was worthy enough for his skull to be taken in veneration of Sensō's father and master. Killing piss-weakling things like this made him sick. That in itself made Sensō want to kill them for that very sin of being weak. What was worse was when they froze, hesitation kills some of his foes (mainly the Astartes) say and in this case it literally did. Being craven for Sensō was something akin to a crime cowardice makes them unworthy and weak meaning that all he was doing at the moment was akin to what a gardener would be doing if he was weeding. Thinning out the herd.

Looking upon their newfound and mysterious comrade Lui Bei and his brothers were able to get a reprieve in the fighting. Seeing how that they were literally fighting an uphill battle this was for them considered a good thing. The Yellow turbans they had clashed with were in separate groups never in a place where they could use the weight of their numbers to their advantage. Between deep breaths Liu Bei starred at Sensō in wonder, awe, respect and a slight tinge of fear. How could a man fight continuously like that without tiring. Turning to see his brothers equally exhausted expressions he could see behind the exhaustion a mixture of awe and grudging respect, mainly on the grudging part on Zhang Fei's face not so much on Guan Yu's part however.

Deciding to Take a rest before they set out to find more yellow Turbans and hopefully Zhang Jiao if they were luck Liu Bei and his brothers sat down on some of the rocks in the area. Sensō volunteered to keep watch as the others caught their breath.

"Well, what do you make of him brothers?" asked Lui Bei.

Zhang Fei frowned before speaking "to be honest I'm not sure what to think of this Sensō character. While when he speaks he give me the feeling that he is either looking down on us or sizing us up I don't like that feeling that predatory look that seems to be in his eyes. But I can't deny it he is an excellent warrior to his bones, unequalled so far I might say and because of him I way through this battle has been made slightly easier."

Guan Yu on his part stroked his beard in contemplation as he was want to do before he gave his own answer. "I believe that having him on our side is definitely beneficial. He is skilled martially and strategy wise seeing how he was able to see through that ambush when none of us suspected a thing. I can't seem to read his character though, that I don't like. I prefer to know who I have watching my back in a battle and what type of person he is. With Sensō he is that unreadable that I cannot tell."

Liu Bei nodded at his brothers responses "thank you for sharing your opinions with me and know that I feel in a similar way regarding our current comrade. Though if we are going to achieve our dream we will need strength and Sensō has that in plentiful supply. I do not know if I should trust him but I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt if you agree to as well." Seeing his two sworn brothers nod at him Liu Bei smiled. "thank my dear brothers let us hope that we have made the right decision here.

Unknown to the three brother Sensō had heard every word they had said. "_maybe, maybe not only time will tell after all time will eventually reveal all thing_" he thought.

The distant patter of footsteps caught the daemons attention they were too light to be armed and to hurried and clumsy to be and enemy. Then the smell hit him, the sour aroma of fear, cowardice born of desperation. Musing on whether or not to kill this individual he decided against it when he felt its thoughts. Walking up to Liu Bei and the others he simply said "someone who is looking for help approaches".

As if on cue a peasant child came running towards them. He was sweating profusely and it seemed that he was in the process of crying, his breathing was ragged and his voice hoarse from crying. After Liu Bei had managed to get him to calm down. He asked them "are you with those yellow turban scoundrels?"

Zhang Fei Scoffed at this and said "are we wearing any yellow clothes?"

"Zhang Fei" Liu Bei and Guan Yu both reprimanded him for his comment.

Looking dejected after his sudden chastisement Zhang Fei respond "alright sorry kid we're with the Han did something happened?"

The Child then began to relate a story of what had happened to his fellow villagers and how the yellow turbans had taken them prisoner. "those animals" Liu Bei exclaimed in anger and outrage to what he had heard.

"indeed brother do you think we should help them?" Guan Yu asked.

"do you even need to ask I say we go there rescue the villager and kill all those gods-forsaken yellow turbans" Zhang Fei answered. Clearly what they had done was outrageous.

Liu Bei turned to Sensō "what do you say?".

The daemon just shrugged his mighty shoulders "if you lead I will follow" he stated simply. Though in Sensō the contraption that could be called his mind Sensō thought "_do what you wish I do not care either way though if you are really serious about your ambition you would save them to gain public support_".

It seemed as though to Sensō that either Liu Bei understood the last part about gaining support or that he was a really kind person as he asked the child "can you lead us to them?". At this the child nodded "I believe that we should save them or at least make the attempt. They are loyal followers of the Han and we will not abandon them" Liu Bei declared getting a roar of approval from Zhang Fei and a nod from both Guan Yu and Sensō.

"what is your name boy?" Sensō asked.

"Jin my. My Lords." The boy now named Jin stuttered.

Sensō snorted "I am no-ones Lord Jin maybe these three with me are but I am not. Sensō will do just fine"

"Yes my lord" Jin visibly flinched at the glare Sensō gave him "I mean Sensō"

"now comes to the important part Liu Bei asked you if you could lead use to the Yellow turbans holding your fellow villagers. Now I will asked the important part will you leads to them?" Sensō asked.

"yes my, I mean Sensō. I will will Lead Lord Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and yourself to where the yellow Turbans hold my fellow villager captive" Jin answered.

"He is a fast learner maybe we should keep him" Sensō chuckled to himself.

Following the boy through a trail he said they would not find any opposition on they came upon the Yellow Turban camp where the villagers were held captive. Surveying it from their vantage point Liu Bei decided that it would be best it they took the Yellow Turbans by surprise. "if they realise we're here to free the villagers they may turn on them instead of fighting us we need to be quick and clean with this as to avoid any unneeded attention." Liu Bei explained to them. Zhang Fei and Guan Yu both agreed with him.

"what you recommend has merit as you stated before we are here to rescue the peasants not to kill the yellow turbans" Sensō said "_their just the __added__ bonus_" he thought as he rolled his eyes albeit subtly.

To say sneaking up on a group of untrained laid back and slack Yellow turbans was easy would be an understatement it was easier than child's play. Now came the harder part getting the villagers free. Zhang Fei and Sensō volunteered to be the distraction while Guan Yu and Liu Bei freed the Villagers and killed any of the yellow turbans that were still guarding them. This in theory was the plan the harder part came in when you were attempting to make it practical.

Sensō waited until Zhang Fei and him were given the signal by Guan Yu and the Jin then they attacked.

The Nature of their attack was to draw in Yellow Turbans forces there to them. First they attracted the attention of one of the sentries by throwing a rock at him and then hiding. The sentry then walked up to investigate, once again Sensō notice how ill-trained and ill-disciplined these men were when he didn't even bother to tell his comrades what he was doing that was something that could be used to his and Zhang Fei's advantage.

When the Sentry had turned the corner and had gone out of eyesight of his comrade they set upon him. The aim for the sentry was not to kill him but to hurt, to cause pain that he may cry out and attract his comrades attention. Breaking the one of the Sentry's arms and Legs to ensure that he could not aid his comrades as they rushed over towards where the sound came from. The yellow Turbans never saw what was coming Zhang Fei and Sensō laid waste to them attracting more attention of the enemy group.

At the end of it Liu Bei and Guan Yu had successfully freed the villagers and where about to depart. When Liu said something off-handedly "I wonder if any of these men we killed here knew where Zhang Jiao is it would help the Han's forces if we were able to bring He Jin the head of that villain".

"Why don't we find out" Sensō said before he walked up to where he and Zhang Fei had sprung their ambush.

"what are your doing? Don't tell me you can talk to the dead now?" Zhang Fei exclaimed.

While Sensō was capable of taking information from dead mortals he wasn't necessarily talking to them so he answered _truthfully_ "no I do not to consider as such is just foolishness".

"then what are you doing?" Guan Yu asked.

"going to interrogate on of the ones you are currently dying and not dead" Sensō answered.

"but who didn't we kill?" Zhang Fei asked

"The first one, the sentry we only incapacitated him and I only broke one of his legs and arms then rendered him unconscious with concussion" Sensō answered.

"Concussion?"

"never mind let me do this" Sensō saidwalking up to the one yellow turban left alive and shook him until he woke up and asked "Where is Zhang Jiao?" in a voice that demanded the _right _answer.

"I'll never tell you no I will never betray his holiness and his way of peace" The yellow turban defiantly

Sensō in response took out a small knife he had on his person and shoved it into the Yellow Turbans good hand. Then he repeated the question "where is he?" answer and the pain stops. The Yellow turban spat on Sensō's face in response.

Producing another knife Sensō repeated the process each time he was denied the location he shoved another knife into the yellow turbans body. Each time the yellow turban showed his defiance but each time it seemed to collapse by the twelfth time he gave the information he had eight small knives in his arm. "Lord Zhang Jiao is at the top of the mountain he plans to rain down the wrath of the heavens upon the unbelievers" the Yellow turban answered before he passing out due to the pain and loss of blood.

"how damned cliqued and dramatic not to mention sentimental is that?" Sensō stated with undisguised disdain in his tone. As he retrieved his knives from the yellow turbans arm leaving blood to gush out from the pierced arteries.

"so what happens to him?" Guan Yu asked in a neutral tone. Both him Liu Bei and Zhang Fei were somewhat revolted by the method of interrogation Sensō had used but they did understand that they needed time and for now it was acceptable.

Sensō shrugged "he will die soon anyway the wound he received by not cooperating were serious seeing how I pierced his Artery several times he will most likely bleed to death quite quickly".

"was it really necessary do interrogate him as such?" Liu Bei questioned.

Once again Sensō shrugged "no it was not" he answered.

"Then by the gods why did you make us watch that awful spectacle" Zhang Fei blurted out.

"because it was the most time efficient one seeing how we are short on time and needed the information rather urgently I deployed the most suitable method given the circumstances."Sensō explained.

Guan Yu stroked his beard before asking "there were other ways you could have gained this information?"

"yes" Sensō said a bit irritably "but as I just said before they would be more time consuming and in the situation we're in we need time. So I suggest you stop arguing with me and start working together with me so that we do not lose more time than we already have" he continued.

Both Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei nodded before Liu Bei spoke "wait how did this detachment of yellow turbans get past the Hans forces?" Liu Bei asked clearly he was troubled by the prospect.

"wait are you suggesting that they were able to slip by us and the other forces?" Zhang Fei said worry was evident too in his usual gruff and loud tone.

"perhaps" Guan Yu stated once again stroking his beard in contemplation.

"_one day I will either cut that beard of his off or burn it, why in the warp does he constantly stroke it? __I__t seems like something similar to a Slaneshi obsession. I Loathe the followers of the prince of excesses_" Sensō thought before speaking "perhaps they didn't? perhaps they used an alternate path?".

Much to Sensō's irritation Guan Yu continued to stroke his beard as he asked Jin "do you know of an alternate route?"

Jin nodded hesitantly then Liu Bei asked him "I know that we are asking much of you but will you please aid us again by guiding us there?"

Jin gulped once "yes my Lord's and uh Sensō you helped me and my fellow villagers so I will lead you through there"

Sensō couldn't help but notice the sour aroma of fear that was subtly leaking from Jin at the thought of having to go through this alternate route. So he asked "is there something we should know about _before_ we go there?"

to his credit Jin only gulped once before answering "no my lord I mean Sensō its just that there are man-eating tigers that have been known to live there. At this time of year"

At hearing this Zhang Fei laughed "well then they are most probably full and fat from stuffing themselves on these yellow turbans" this earned him a laugh from both Liu Bei and Jin, a small smile from Guan Yu and a cross between smirk and a sneer from Sensō.

"that isn't as impossible as you make it sound. And at any rate killing these yellow turbans gets dull after a time. Now Killing a tiger that sees a man and thinks food might be a welcome change" Sensō said earning himself some laughs and smiles as well from the group.

They followed Jin through a windy and somewhat perilous path "_could this get any more cliqued_" Sensō thought "_that jus great now I know it is going to_". Surprisingly they didn't meet any tigers either because of the rubbish a.k.a prayers that Sensō heard Jin, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu saying or the more logical reason was that they had already been killed by the yellow turbans themselves or driven off due to the fighting. The trail came out leading conveniently to behind the Yellow Turban's camp. "_great it did get more cliqued and look there are no guards guarding the behind, heh amateurs_" Sensō thought to himself.

"they are not defending from behind" Zhange Fei stated.

"_you have a knack for stating the plain obvious_" Sensō thought. "so it would seem" he said.

"What's the plan brother?" Zhang Fei asked Liu Bei.

"I don't really know, I think I have an Idea" Liu Bei responded.

Sensō waited patiently as Liu Bei told them of his idea. "so in short we go there kill anything that moves wearing yellow. Kill Zhang Jiao cut off his head and mount it on a spear and then fight our way to the Han's forces prefurably He Jin himself. Did I leave any thing out?" Sensō asked at then end of his summary.

"well when you put it that way it does seem a little too far fetched" Liu Bei said.

"far fetched? nonsense I like this plan it is simple making it easier to achieve meaning less things can go wrong with it. In short for this sort of situation its perfect" Sensō said reassuringly. "_I__t also does not leave room for wilful __or __misguided__ misinterpretation nice __move__even though it was not deliberate_" he thought.

"yeah lets do this" Zhang Fei almost roared when Sensō put his hand covering his mouth drowning out the noise.

"don't go and give away our location and lose us one of our advantages" Sensō hissed at him through clenched teeth. "_idiot if the yellow turbans were half decent warriors we'd be well you'd be dead by the amount of times you practically given your position away_" Sensō thought irritably.

Infiltrating the camp was easy and finding the fool Zhang Jiao was even easier. All they had to do was look for the person with staff a ridiculous hairstyle and who was standing on top of a dais spouting shit about 'the will of the heavens', 'unbelievers' and some other in Sensō's mind _worthless garbage_. Getting to him might have been a problem if the yellow turbans were a half decent army but the only advantage they held was their numbers and that could be easily dealt with.

Wading through them as islands amidst a sea of yellow Liu Bei and the others advanced upon Zhang Jiao. The leader of the 'way of peace' used his sorcerous powers and through all kinds of black magic at them. If it were not for Sensō being the one to bear the brunt of the them Liu Bei wondered if they would have ever made it at all.

Sensō for his part merely shrugged off Zhang Jiao's attacks. "_this sorcery is so pathetic any self respecting sorcerer or psyker would weep at how he uses it_" Sensō thought. "_not even the barest hint of self-restraint in his power and he is this pathetic. He cannot even channel it to maximise its effect and he too seems awed by his use of it, predictable_"

The four of them had managed to reach him through his attacks "Lets get him" Zhang Fei roared charging in. His cry was taken up by bot Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Smiling at this Sensō charged with them letting loose an unearthly roar.

The yellow turbans were butchered where they stood dozens of them dying in droves thanks too Sensō's skill (and power). Seeing his followers struggling Zhang Jiao used his power and sent a mighty fireball in the four warriors direction. Seeing this Guan Yu yelled for them to take cover. Only Sensō remained unfazed by the Fireball that was hurtling towards them and instead took a deep breath. Seeing what he was doing the three brothers plugged their ears so when the roar was released they fared better than the Yellow turbans that fell to the ground their heads bleading from where their eardrums burst. The massive fireball had dissipated with his roar leaving them with an opening to finally be within striking distance, as all the yellow turbans were dead or unconscious or at the moment stunned.

The four charged the leader of the yellow turbans and easily bested him. As Sensō and Zhang Fei were about to strike the yellow wearing sorcerer down Liu Bei called for them to hold. Both of them stopped mid-swing.

Sensō turned to Liu Bei "I thought the plan was to kill him?" he asked.

"It was" Liu Bei agreed "but if this man was true to his teachings the land would be a more pleasant place"

"he has already proved that he can and will manipulate those who follow his teachings to his benefit, are you willing to give him that chance?" Sensō asked.

Liu Bei nodded "I will" then walking up to Zhang Jiao he said "you will be spared, but only if you promise to practice what you preach and never bring chaos to the land again"

It was evident that Zhang Jiao was grateful for this mercy and said "My Lord" as he attempted to rise but was stopped by Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Sensō pointing their weapons at him.

"_I was right if I stick with this trio thins definitely will get interesting_" Sensō tought to himself sinisterly "_you say you whish to end the chaos to this land, I wonder what are you willing to sacrifice for it?_"

**And there it is the First Chapter I will try to update all my stories more often. Review if you have any ideas**


End file.
